


Best failed prank, ever

by ValkyrieOfSmut



Series: One shots [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOfSmut/pseuds/ValkyrieOfSmut
Summary: (Y/n) has had a crush on Bucky since he came to the tower a while ago, but he’s a cocky playboy who likes to tease her. She has had enough and decides to get back at him with an attempted prank that goes wonderfully wrong.





	Best failed prank, ever

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a challenge, I used two prompts. 
> 
> Prompts: Character A walks in on character B getting out of the shower. & “You’re so sexy when you’re all hot and bothered.”

(Y/n) coughed, the breath forcefully pushed from her lungs as she was thrown against the sparring mat.

Bucky hovered over her, his metal fingers stroking down her cheek as his flesh hand held her arm behind her, his arm having rolled her to her back as he got closer.

(Y/n) opened her eyes to see his smirk over her, and her heart sped up, pumping blood up to fill her cheeks with heat.

Bucky’s signature panty dropping smirk grew wider over his lips and he put a knee between her thighs, pushing her knees farther apart and making her even more vulnerable under him.

“You look so cute when you’re flustered, doll,” he murmured to her quietly enough that neither Steve or Sam would hear from where they were hitting the punching bags.

(Y/n) pushed at him, but the ex-assassin didn’t budge. “Come _on_! Get _off_ me Barnes!” She snapped finally, a hint of control returning to her brain.

Bucky’s smirk grew into a mischievous grin, and he leaned close to her ear. “Who’s to say I don’t get off on you already?” His hot breath blew over her ear and throat, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear as he spoke. “C’mon doll, admit it; you like it when I pin you down.”

A gasp escaped her throat, and she swore his lips brushed against there next before he was suddenly on his feet, holding a hand out to her.

“You ok down there, doll?” He asked innocently.

(Y/n) glared up at him and stood on her own, brushing herself off and storming away from him and the sparring mats.

.

(Y/n) sighed to herself, stretching her shoulders out after sitting in the same place for so long.

She had missed dinner, instead staying in her room and binge watching a few of the shows she’d gotten behind on during the last mission.

She’d been lounging in her pajamas, watching the glowing screen of her laptop for about nine hours, now; since Bucky had teased her and made a fool out of her in the gym.

She wasn’t stupid; she knew he was a bit of a cocky playboy, and that he was not even close to serious about anything with her, but that didn’t mean she had to put up with him teasing her like a jerk.

(Y/n) stopped in the kitchen in the common area, pulling an apple and some peanut butter to her, dipping the now sliced apple in and scooping up the spread. Not a proper dinner, but healthy- and nutritious!

Or so she justified.

At least it wasn’t the super sugary junk that Sam snuck when he thought no one was looking, and Clint stole when he knew Sam was too busy making sure no one knew he was eating it. (Y/n) had a suspicion that he was more worried about someone stealing it than thinking badly of him, though. 

“We may never know,” she said to herself as she tossed the dirty knife in the dishwasher and shoved the peanut butter back into the cupboard before heading back down the hall toward her room.

She walked past Bucky’s room, seeing that it was dark, and looked at her watch. Nine o’clock. Either he was starting to feel his age, or he wasn’t in there. She looked around, then listened at the door, hearing nothing.

A smirk stretched her lips and she glanced around again before testing the door and finding it unlocked. She hurriedly slipped into the dark room and closed the door behind her.

Hmm. Now to figure out what trick to play… She turned and saw a sliver of light from beneath the door to the adjoining bathroom. Damn… 

Or maybe not. Maybe this was going to open more options for pranks.

Like flushing the toilet and not only freaking him out, but scalding him, too. It wouldn’t be too bad, she knew from experience, and he definitely deserved it, that jerk. She might even flush it a bunch of times! And turn on the hot water full blast in the sink so that the hot water ran out and he had to finish his shower in only cold, though maybe that wouldn’t affect the hot water supply here in Tony Stark’s custom built skyscraper mansion, now that she thought about it.

As sneakily as she could, which was pretty damn sneaky, but still didn’t give her much of an edge against an ex-assassin super soldier, she made her way to the bathroom door and opened it, stepping in and looking up, only to see Bucky standing just outside of the shower, leaning in to turn it off.

(Y/n) felt her breath take hands with her brain and wave goodbye, though distantly, as her mind was gone and her eyes were occupying her with the beautiful picture of a naked Bucky Barnes’s toned back and tight ass.

She couldn’t pull her eyes off of his broad, sculpted back, his well toned thighs and ass, even the scars around where his metal shoulder met his flesh looked sexy dripping wet.

The water stopped and he turned as he grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist, giving her a wonderful view of his chiseled abs.

(Y/n)’s eyes jumped up to his, seeing that he was slightly startled to see her there, but he was remarkably calm, turning fully to her with a brow up.

“Come here often?” He joked smoothly.

(Y/n) gulped as she felt her face heating.

Bucky’s eyes slowly moved over her, taking in the shorts and t-shirt she was wearing, licking his lips as he noticed the perky twin bumps indicating no bra. His eyes traveled up to hers, and his expression suddenly seemed darker. “There a reason you’re in here, doll?”

“I-I, uh…” (Y/n) stuttered; her plans all seemed so juvenile, now. In hindsight, she could tell her plans should have included something with his bed.

No! She shook her head, regaining logical thought.

He teased and flirted with her, but not because he was actually interested in her. It was probably just something for him to do to fill time and amuse himself. He had no idea how huge of a crush she had on him, or how long she’d had it.

“(Y/n),” he said her name, just a hint of uncertainty in his tone. “ _Is_ there a reason that you’re here?”

She looked away from him, shaking her head. “Nope. Nothing important… Just gonna tell you what a jerk you are.”

She turned, heading for the door out of his bedroom, and Bucky hesitated for a moment, but then followed her and grabbed her wrist to stop her from going.

“Now wait a second, doll. I know we haven’t known each other a _real_ long time, but I know you wouldn’t come in here just for that.” He studied her face, his mind calculating as he took in her flushed skin, averted eyes, the way her teeth were worrying her lip between them.

Then he reached the answer, and a devious grin spread over his soft lips as he dropped her wrist. “Aw, doll, you didn’t come in here to get a peek, did ya?”

(Y/n)’s eyes jumped to his. “N-no!”

Bucky grinned down at her. “You sure, doll? I could drop the towel for you.”

She shook her head, stepping back from him.

He followed her, watching as she backed herself against the wall, and stopped only a handspan in front if her, reaching out to support himself on the wall behind her.

(Y/n) pressed herself further against the wall, her eyes wide as she stared into his. Her breath caught in her lungs as he leaned closer to her, his warm breath blowing over her skin.

“You could have just asked if you wanted to see, doll,” he smirked to her.

(Y/n) went to push at his chest to push him away, but stopped as she realized that she would be touching his bare chest, and that would probably cause a problem for her heart.

It didn’t matter, anyway, as his hands caught her wrists and pushed them to the wall above her head, his immovable metal hand trapping them there while he leaned on his flesh forearm, hovering so close that his bare chest just touched her, making her breasts brush against him through her shirt as she tried to control her gasping breath. She could feel her nipples getting stiff from the light touch, and she bit back a moan before she heard the sound of the towel hitting the floor.

“Oops, fell off,” he told her with a trouble making grin.

(Y/n)’s cheeks were hot, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

“You want to look, don’t ya?” He asked, smirking at her.

She shook her head, trying to catch her breath.

Bucky ducked his head to brush his lips along her neck, his breath heating the skin as his velvety voice told her, “it’s ok, I wanna look at you, too. Wanna see what you look like under that shirt, those shorts… You afraid that if you see it you won’t be able to resist tasting it?”

He chuckled against her tender skin, and it made even more flutters if desire fill her stomach, making her want him to stop joking around and pull her shorts down.

“‘Cause, I’m pretty sure that when I see what’s under those clothes, I won’t be able to stop myself from getting a taste… Mmm, you smell so good, doll… You wanna feel what you do to me?” He asked, bumping a knee between hers, parting them to settle his thigh against the clothed heat between her thighs. “I could show you, doll, could press it hard against ya, it wants to feel you.”

God _damn_ this man and his inherent sexiness! He was just playing with her, but it was driving her speechless.

Bucky pulled back just enough to see her face, his flesh hand going to the hem of her shirt and toying with it. He chuckled, a dark, dusky sound, and his fingertips brushed against her stomach. “You aren’t saying no, doll. You want this?”

(Y/n) shook her head.

“I still don’t _hear_ a no.”

“No,” she managed to gulp, sounding utterly unconvincing.

“But you’re not even trying to get away,” he told her. “You’re trained to get out of situations like this. I _know_ you could, if you wanted to. I’ve seen you do it; smash an elbow into my temple, headbutt, knee me in the balls when I step back- but you’re not doing anything but letting your body beg me to touch it…” He trailed his fingertips over the skin above the band of her shorts, letting them curl under the band as they moved for a moment. “God doll… You’re so sexy like this; pinned to the wall with your arms above your head.” His breath was hot against her jaw as he spoke. “C’mon, doll, you want me to touch you?”

(Y/n) shook her head, trying to fight the need as her eyes closed and her head tilted back, opening her throat to him in contradiction of her denial.

Bucky’s fingers drifted whisper soft up and down her ribs, his lips doing the same at her throat. “Babydoll, why are you so against me, I just wanna make you feel good…”

(Y/n) gasped, her chest pressing out against him, and he groaned, his fingers tightening on her ribs for a moment before pulling back to their whisper light touch.

Bucky kissed her throat at her pulse point and pulled back, letting her go to pick up his towel and wrap it around his waist again. He looked her over with a smirk. “You know, doll… It’s hard to walk away. **You’re so sexy when you’re all hot and bothered.** ” He turned away and headed toward the closet.

(Y/n) caught her breath and watched the sexy man walking away. He irritated her so much! How dare he play her for a fool _again_! She grit her teeth angrily, deciding to hit him where it hurt.

“I wanna see,” she demanded.

Bucky looked back at her in question over his shoulder.

“I wanna see. Drop it, Barnes.”

He turned back towards the closet. “Too late, doll. Missed your chance.”

(Y/n) glared at him. “You said all I had to do was ask. I’m asking. Let me see. Unless you’re worried about what I’ll see,” she taunted.

Bucky turned back to her, coming close enough that he could speak quietly, but far enough that she couldn’t reach his towel and pull it off herself. “Shit, doll, you kept saying no. I’m not one to force a dame to do something she isn’t begging for. You begging, (Y/n)?”

She shook her head vehemently. “Never.”

“Then sorry, can’t help ya,” he said as he turned back around.

(Y/n) growled, lunging forward, trying to grab the edge of his towel and yank it from his hips.

Bucky turned, stopping the attack by grabbing her wrists and pushing her roughly to the wall, her hands trapped over her head again.

He pressed against her, moving her hands to his metal one, his knee pressing between hers to hold her tight against the wall. “Deal changed, doll. You wanna see, I wanna see too,” he told her, his free hand going to her ribs under her shirt.

“That’s not what you said-“

“It’s what I’m sayin’ now,” he told her roughly. “You wanna see, I get to see you, too.” Bucky’s hand dragged up the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her breast.

His pupils dilated, darkening his eyes as he licked his lips hungrily and let them hang open, his focus on her breast. “Shit, babydoll,” he mumbled, his hand sliding over her skin to cup her, his thumb brushing over the perfect orb of her breast, making circles around her nipple. “I was right,” he murmured, his head slowly ducking down, “I gotta taste you…”

(Y/n)’s back arched as his lips wrapped around her nipple, sucking it deep into his mouth as his hand rubbed and massaged over the rest of her soft flesh. She gasped for breath, his rough hand deceptively gentle with her.

A soft groan left Bucky’s lips as he nipped and stroked his tongue over her, and (Y/n) arched closer to him, panting as he moved to her other breast, pushing her shirt out of the way with his nose, to pull the nipple into his mouth, letting his other hand stay and soothe the loneliness of the one he left behind.

(Y/n) moaned again, her body arching to grind against his thigh, making him moan into her breast. She whimpered as she rubbed against him again, getting just the tiniest amount of friction to where she actually needed it.

“Mmmm,” Bucky groaned into her again, licking over her breast and swirling his tongue around her nipple. “You want my thigh, baby?” He asked as he pressed it against her wet heat and looked up to meet her eyes with his hot gaze. “Mm? You want that, or you want what’s under this towel?”

(Y/n) shook her head, but her body was trying to get as close as it could to him, wanting him inside of her.

Bucky ducked back down to devour as much of her breast as he could. “Hm, baby? This,” he pressed his thigh against her, “or this?” He asked, grinding against her hip to let her feel him.

(Y/n) could feel that he was stiff, and big. He was heavy against her, and she wanted him, wanted to feel him inside of her, she’d been dreaming about it for too long.

“Mm, you’re leaning toward my cock, doll- that what you want? You want me to get you off with my thick, hot cock?”

She didn’t mean to, but somehow, she ended up nodding.

Bucky’s hand left her breast, going down to her ribs, sliding up her body again as he pushed her shirt off, pulling it up her arms and letting go of her wrists to grab the shirt and throw it away from them. “Then let’s do it, doll,” he told her, his hands going to her and pulling her tight against him, one hand cupping her jaw as his lips met hers and pushed them open, his tongue invading her mouth as he began to grind against her, his other hand holding her hip to pull her closer while hers did the same to him. “Fuck, doll, want you so bad,” he murmured as he sucked little kisses down her neck.

“Bucky,” (Y/n) whimpered, pressing against him.

“Want me, too, doll?”

She nodded, her eyes still closed, then moaned as his lips and hands attacked her breasts, roughly playing with her nipples as his tongue moved back and forth giving them only a small amount of soothing.

Bucky pulled back, panting as he stepped away from her, and (Y/n) opened her eyes to see the towel making a very large, awkward tent from his stiffness. He took her hand and pulled her to the edge of the bed, kissing her again as his hands started tugging at her shorts, getting them low enough to slip his hand in while hers went up around his shoulders.

His fingers pushed between her folds, stroking over her and taking in her heat, and he gave a rough groan. “Oooh, fuck, doll- you’re so wet,” his lips were taking hers hungrily, and he could only manage to pull away long enough to say short sentences, “for me? So wet _for me_ , baby?”

His fingers slipped back until he found her entrance, pushing one in and flexing his finger, making (Y/n) moan. “Fuck, babydoll- I’m gonna have to open you up- you’re so tight… Gonna feel so good around me…”

“Bucky,” (Y/n) moaned as he sucked at her throat. “You always this talkative?”

“Not always, doll,” he chuckled.

“Good, ‘cause you’re annoying,” she needled him, but he only chuckled again.

“Oh, you wanna be a _bad_ doll, huh?” He asked as he pulled back from her, one hand going to her shoulder, turning her around. “Hands on the bed, then,” he ordered, pushing between her shoulder blades so she had no choice. Bucky yanked down (Y/n)’s shorts and panties, letting them fall to the ground before giving a slap to her ass. “Gonna have to treat you like a bad girl.” He slapped her ass again, and (Y/n) moaned softly, her head ducking as her back arched.

Bucky softly ran his hand over her wet slit. “You think you can take it here?” He asked, and she pressed against his hand. “Wanna find out?”

(Y/n) felt the blush rising up her face, because she did; she did want to see if she could take it, take him and everything he had to give.

He gave a light slap, and she was nearly unaffected, and since she didn’t complain, Bucky slapped his hand against her slit again, a little harder, and this time, she moaned. Bucky sucked in a breath at the sexy sound and slapped her again, making another moan leave her lips.

“Fuck, baby, look at you- you’re fucking dripping,” he told her, his hand rubbing over her wetness. “God damn, you really like it, huh? Like it rough?” He asked as he slapped her again, sending a pleasant buzzing feeling straight to her clit. “You get wet when I throw you to the mat in training, doll?” He asked. “Do ya? Answer me, (Y/n),” he ordered, and the only reply she could give was a nod as he slapped her pussy again. “Good, ‘cause I always get so hard looking down at you under me,” he told her.

Bucky stroked over her clit, fingers easily slipping around in her wetness, pressing her sensitive, tingling bud between two fingers as he stroked, quickly pushing her to the edge.

(Y/n)’s hips pressed against his hand, her hands clenching in the bedding under them as she panted and moaned, feeling _so good_ as he touched her, her hair falling around her face in a curtain as her body arched, so close to orgasm.

“God, doll, I need ya- want ya so bad,” he told her, pulling his fingers away, and she heard him sucking her wetness from his fingers. “Taste so good, baby,” he groaned, and (Y/n) bit her lip, turned on by the sounds of pleasure he drew from tasting her on his fingers.

Bucky’s hand went to his cock, wrapping around the stiff length and brushing it over her pussy, just touching the sensitive outer lips. “Think you’re ready, doll?”

(Y/n) nodded.

“Can’t _hear_ ya,” he told her.

“Uh-huh,” she managed.

Bucky pushed the head of his cock between her folds, rubbing it back and forth through her wetness, pressing as it ran over her clit, but pulling it back at her entrance to tease her. “You begging yet, doll?”

She shook her head no, and Bucky managed to press the tip of his cock against her, _just_ starting to go in, but not enough to be inside of her.

“Gotta, doll,” he told her, biting his lip as he dragged his cock back down to her clit and circled it. “Gotta, or I don’t get ta go in…”

(Y/n) groaned at him, arching her hips against him.

He pulled his cock back up to her opening and rubbed over it. “You want it, doll?”

She nodded.

“Can’t hear you,” he groaned.

“Yes,” she moaned back.

“Then beg, (Y/n),” he told her. “Beg me for my cock.”

“P-please,” she gasped.

“Huh?” He asked.

“Please- Bucky!” She whined.

“Ok, baby, whatever you want,” he told her, his hand going to her hip as he started to slip in.

He pushed into her, going slowly to give her _some_ hope of not being overwhelmed by his size.

“Oh, god- really should have opened you up, but you were such a bad girl,” he groaned, his hand leaving her hip to give a hard slap to her ass. “Fuck-!” He choked as she clenched around him. He slapped her ass again and she clenched again. “Oh, fuck, baby- so tight,” he moaned. His hand went back to her hip and he pushed into her quicker, needing to be inside of her. “God, you feel so good…” He pulled back and thrust back in, groaning loudly.

(Y/n) felt stretched, like he had filled her to the limit, then he moved, pulling out, and filling her again, and she cried out in wordless pleasure, wanting him to keep going.

He did, pushing in and out, struggling every step of the way not to burst.

Bucky’s fingers dug into her hips and held her tighter as he pushed harder into her, and (Y/n) realized that he hadn’t even quite been in her all the way. That super soldier serum had helped, sure, but to feel this, he must have already been in need of no help.

“Bucky,” she panted, her hands fisting in the bed covers as a feeling started bubbling inside of her near where he was hitting so perfectly. It was akin to that moment right before take off in a plane, when your body is fighting gravity to be in the air, and then she came, squeezing around him, and Bucky’s fingers tightened, making bruises that would tell the story of this moment for days.

“(Y/n), ah fuck- (Y/n)!” He stopped moving, knowing that if he didn’t, he would be gone. He quickly pulled out and slipped his fingers into her pulsing hole, giving fast paced thrusts, feeling as she tightened harder around his fingers.

(Y/n) pressed her face into the bed, cries of need and ecstasy making her throat raw.

“You gonna be a good girl and come again, (Y/n)?” He growled. “Be a good girl and come again, I wanna feel you squeezing the hell out of my fingers,” Bucky groaned.

It felt like the first orgasm had never ended, just one long point of feeling like she was experiencing the most wonderful moment of her life, and then she _did_ come again, her hips jerking against Bucky’s hand as she cried out his name.

“Ah fuck, (Y/n), such a good girl for me,” he told her as he pulled his fingers out and slid his cock back in, filling her to the brim again.

“Bucky,” she whined, not even knowing what she was asking for.

“Feels so good, doll,” he groaned.

He rolled his hips against her, moving in a steady rhythm that pushed her closer and closer. “Tighter, doll- want you to squeeze the fuck outta my cock,” he growled, his hand reaching back and flying forward to slap her ass. She clenched tight and he let out a choked cry of pleasure. “Yes! Good girl! Tighter,” he ordered, slapping her again and feeling her tighten around him again. “Good girl! Tighter! Fuck- Good girl,” he groaned, making a handprint shaped bruise on her ass that was sure to make it hard for her to sit down for weeks.

“God, so good, so fucking good,” he told her, lights starting to flash behind his eyelids. “Such a fucking _good_ little cunt- so good for me, baby-”

(Y/n)’s nipples were getting friction pressed against them from the bed, and she was having trouble breathing at the sexy noises Bucky was making, not to mention the feel of him pounding into her.

When his metal hand gripped her hip tighter and his flesh hand slapped her one more time, his thrusts became sloppy. “(Y-), oh fuck, baby, yes- (Y/n/n)!” He roared, his flesh hand slapping her ass then grabbing her thigh to yank her harder against him, getting as deep as possible before he began pouring into her.

The strong pulse of his cock as he filled her with cum pushed her over the edge and she tightened around him again, screaming his name as his hips ground against her.

Bucky’s hand slid up her back, his fingers wrapping themselves in her hair and turning her head to the side as he fell forward over her, nuzzling into her neck and nipping down her shoulder. “Oh, (Y/n), so good…” He panted against her.

(Y/n) gasped for breath, feeling the love bites over her shoulder, and a warm feeling in her belly that had nothing to do with the warm liquid leaking out around where Bucky was softening.

He pulled out, wrapped his arms around (Y/n) and moved them onto the bed, covering them with the blankets. “So,” he asked after they had caught their breath, “was it as good as when you think about me and touch yourself?”

(Y/n) huffed at him, giving him a glare.

“What, doll? Gonna act like you don’t? I know you do; I think about you when I do,” he told her.

(Y/n)’s cheeks heated. “Yeah; better,” she murmured softly.

Bucky hummed in satisfaction. “We’ll have to see how you feel after the next round,” he told her.

“Oh yeah? And when is that?” She sassed.

Bucky chuckled and kissed behind her ear. “Whenever you want it, doll. We could go again in a couple of minutes if you want, just let me catch my breath and grab you a towel to clean up first,” he told her with a smirk.

“What- how in the-”

Bucky chuckled again. “Super serum, doll; speeds up healing, and recovery- not just so I don’t bleed to death.” He kissed her, pulling her tight against him as his tongue met hers. “You gonna admit you like it when I pin you down, yet?” He asked.

(Y/n) smirked. “Yeah, I guess,” she teased.

“You know you already did, right?” He teased her back with a smirk.

“Nu-uh,” she sassed.

“Oh yeah, about the time I was slapping that pussy like you needed me to,” he told her on a heated breath.

“Hm. I don’t seem to remember that. Pretty sure it didn’t happen. And even if it did, sounds like it was under duress,” she answered.

“Ok, doll, that’s it; round two,” Bucky declared humorously, rolling over her and making her giggle.


End file.
